Feliz Cumpleaños
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Después del ataque del ángel, después de esconderse, Shinji decide hacer algo por Asuka, pero probablemente se de cuenta muy tarde de que ella ya no quiere vivir


**Feliz cumpleaños**

 **(Asuka y Shinji)**

* * *

 _Hola, sé perfectamente que no es 4 de diciembre... De hecho, ha pasado más de una semana desde aquella fecha, por lo que me disculpo a la hora de subir esto. En esta ocasión, las edades de los niños rondan los 16 años, pero los eventos siguen su rumbo, solo que en esta ocasión, tardaron mucho más tiempo_.

* * *

Ikari Shinji se había levantado temprano, más temprano de lo usual. La cocina era un desastre y estaba contra el reloj para terminar el desayuno que a ojos de algunos, parecían un desayuno exótico en las palabras de los japoneses.

El sudor en la frente resbalaba y caía en sus ojos haciendo que se le dificultara más el cocinar. El timbre del horno sonó y de él sacó unos panques a los cuales cubrió con un poco de miel. De pronto otra alarma sonó y de inmediato regresó a la estufa donde unos huevos con tocino se encontraban listos para ser servidos y degustados.

—Espero que le gusten—susurró mientras preparaba la mesa mientras en su mente aparecía la imagen de una hermosa chica cuyo carácter era diferente al de él.

Con todo listo, caminó a la habitación de su compañera dispuesto a llamarla y notando que el reloj marcaba las siete de la mañana, un tiempo perfecto para desayunar.

—Asuka, el desayuno está servido—dijo él un tanto nervioso por la respuesta que ella podría darle—. ¿Asuka?

Shinji nuevamente tocó a la puerta y cuando no obtuvo respuesta, decidió abrirla para ver si ella se encontraba bien, pero par su sorpresa, la habitación se encontraba vacía. Era extraño, pero en ese momento notó una nota sobre la cama, cosa que le pareció extraña viniendo de Asuka.

Asuka, su compañera y amor secreto; cada vez que pensaba en ella su mundo se veía ante una fuerza de la naturaleza que era despiadada con él, pero qué de alguna forma lo hacía feliz. No sabía que había visto en ella desde su primer encuentro en aquel barco, pero sin duda, se había enamorado de ella.

Al tomar el papel, notó que este era una impresión que estaba llena de datos sobre sus simulaciones en NERV, notando que estos no llevaban los números verdes que ella siempre solía tener, sino que estos eran rojos indicando que algo andaba mal en su sincronización. Shinji tuvo más curiosidad y leyó un poco del texto que había, dándose cuenta de que Asuka no estaba bien, para nada bien.

Leyendo un poco más, se dio cuenta de que su padre había ordenado quitarle su cargo como piloto ante los resultados que había dado después del terrible encuentro que tuvieron con el ángel que Rei eliminó con ayuda de una lanza llamada la Lanza de Longinus.

Shinji leyó un poco más y notó en el papel lo que parecían manchas pequeñas que apenas se veían identificándolas al instante.

—Ella lloró—su mente se encontraba procesando todo, pero ahora que recordaba, ella no había llegado a dormir—. Asuka… ¿Dónde estás?

Todo era un caos en su vida. No sabía que podía suceder y hasta ahora se había percatado de que Asuka no llegó en la madrugada. Al sentarse, miró su vieja habitación notando lo desordenada que estaba, pero por alguna razón le pareció lindo verla así, ya que es el reflejo de su habitante.

Como si de una mala broma se tratase, los recuerdos de aquel día llegaron y pudo escuchar la voz de su compañera pidiéndole ayuda mientras el ángel entraba en su mente y la hacía revivir cosas que lograban aterrarla quebrando aquel orgullo con el que se protegió todos estos años, pidiendo que se detuviera y pidiéndole a él que la salvara.

—Fue mi padre—por un momento pensó en culpar a su padre, pero cuando el ángel que atacó el Geo Frente estaba por acabar con todo, no necesitó ayuda para ir al EVA ni para pilotearlo, al contrario, desafío las órdenes de su progenitor y regresó para cumplir su deber—, pero fue mi culpa.

Sí, era su culpa, por primera vez entendía que era su culpa; llámala cobardía, pero al final fue su culpa lo que llevó a que su compañera obtuviera todo esto.

—Necesito llamarla.

Algo dentro de él le susurraba que lo hiciera, que iba a hacer lo correcto al buscarla como lo hizo con Ayanami en su momento.

Tomando su teléfono, buscó en número de Asuka rápidamente, marcándolo y esperando que ella respondiera. Al inicio no obtuvo respuesta y tras varios intentos, por fin pudo contactarla.

— _¿Qué quieres, Shinji?_

La voz de ella sonaba quebrada, como si hubiera estado llorando por un largo tiempo.

—¿Dónde estás? —preguntó él con miedo de la chica estuviera en peligro.

 _—¿Ahora sí le importo al invencible Shinji? ¿O acaso tengo que ser una niña modelo para que notes mi ausencia y salgas a buscarme?_ —cada palabra que ella decía llevaba un gran dolor consigo—, _no es necesario que me vengas a buscar nunca más, yo soy desechable, ¿No? Así lo dijo tu padre, así piensa Misato y así me ven todos._

—Asuka, cálmate—pedía él mientras salía de la habitación para buscar las llaves de un auto que en su momento Kaji le dio para una emergencia antes de que este falleciera—. Créeme que no eres desechable, al contrario, eres la mejor de los tres.

Por un momento no hubo respuesta alguna y Shinji se preocupó de la chica haya hecho una tontería, pero al escuchar nuevamente su voz, sintió un gran alivio.

— _¿Por qué me llamas? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_ —su voz se encontraba entre herida y molesta; algo no andaba bien y eso preocupaba más al chico—. _Sólo hasta hoy te das cuenta de que ya no e_ stoy contigo, pero no te culpo, después de todo he sido una perra inútil a comparación de Ayanami.

Esto no estaba bien, para nada bien.

—Asuka, no eres así, tú eres la mejor—él no sabía que decir en esos momentos. El miedo de que ella hiciera algo tonto le impedía pensar correctamente—. Yo lo sé, lo sé, sé bien que tú eres la mejor, no es necesario que lo demuestres siempre.

 _—¿Entonces por qué no puedo sincronizarme? ¡Responde! Dime por qué no puedo sincronizarme con mi EVA como lo hacen tú y la niña modelo_ —ella detestaba quedarse atrás, pero lamentablemente ya no podía para lo que ella consideraba como suyo por nacimiento— _. Yo no importo, nunca importé y jamás lo haré._

Tras encontrar las llaves, este salió de inmediato del departamento mientras pensaba en qué responderle a la chica.

— _Yo no tengo motivo alguno para vivir_ —aquello dejó helado a Shinji quien sentía un fuerte dolor en su corazón mientras escuchaba al otro lado de la línea vidrios quebrándose—. _Mamá… Hasta mi madre me desechó por una muñeca. ¿Entiendes lo que se siente? No, no puedes entenderlo, no puedes entender porqué el EVA es importante para mí._

Shinji al fin había llegado al estacionamiento del edificio. Rápidamente encendió el motor del único vehículo que llevaba placas de NERV, subiéndose en él y arrancando a toda velocidad mientras intentaba a saber la ubicación de su compañera.

—Tienes razón—fue su respuesta tras varios minutos de hacerla esperar—, pero aún así, puedo decirte que yo también he sentido ese dolor.

El dolor de perder a su madre seguía presente en su corazón. Su alma se torturaba día y noche tras haber regresado de la unidad 01 la cual poseía en su interior el alma de su progenitora. Los sentimientos que tuvo ese día lo acompañarían siempre, pero tal y como ella le dijo, este mundo es maravilloso, siempre y cuando se tenga la voluntad de vivir.

Y eso era lo que él quería, vivir.

Quería vivir para poder cambiar; buscaba vivir para aceptarse a sí mismo y no correr lejos de la realidad a la que tanto aborrecía, porque a fin de cuentas, hacer eso siempre lo llevaba a la tragedia. Su interminable lucha, desde que fue abandonado, parecía perecer ante el cariño de su tutora y su relación con sus amigos… Incluso con ella, el mundo era un lugar mejor.

—Mi madre murió ante mis ojos cuando yo era pequeño, y durante todo este tiempo no he hecho más que buscar la forma de olvidar todo, desde su muerte hasta al abandono de mi padre, pero al final siempre terminé odiándome cada vez que lo hacía—dijo él mientras recordaba su solitaria infancia a cargo de sus tíos quienes nunca sintieron amor por él—. Yo te vi llorar esa noche, incluso intenté besarte, pero cuando murmuraste mamá, supe que tú y yo no éramos tan diferentes después de todo.

El silencio al otro lado de la línea lo angustiaba, pero entonces escuchó como ella lloraba en un intento de contener aquel llanto, probablemente porque su orgullo intentaba protegerla.

—Sé que para ti, pilotear lo es todo, y es por eso que he llegado a admirarte.

 _—No tienes que mentir. En todo caso debes odiarme por ser una maldita perra._

—No, no puedo odiarte—dijo él—, al contrario, yo te quiero, Asuka.

No sabía si era por la situación, o si en verdad sus sentimientos fueron los que habían hablado. De todos modos, ya lo había hecho, se había confesado y no había vuelta atrás. Incluso si debía llegar hasta el límite, incluso si su cuerpo debía desaparecer una vez más con tal de que ella pudiera seguir viviendo, lo haría.

En ese momento, un pitido le informó a Shinji que un mensaje le había llegado. Al abrirlo, notó de que se trataba de una dirección y antes de pensar alguna cosa, Asuka habló una última vez.

— _Perdona no haber sido la compañera que querías_.

Justo cuando escuchó que ella finalizó la llamada, un miedo se apoderó de él haciéndolo frenar mientras sus manos apretaban con fuera el volante.

No estaba bien, para nada esto estaba bien. Su mente comenzaba a generar miles de resultados, todos ellos llenos de tristes consecuencias. No quería perderla, no quería perder a Asuka, pero nuevamente estaba dejando que su miedo tomara control de él nuevamente.

De pronto, su mente le trajo una vieja charla que tuvo hace mucho con el viejo agente de la sección dos. Recordó la ocasión en la que el ángel atacó el Geo Frente, y en donde sus compañeras habían fracasado, pero tras hablar con Kaji, un valor nació en él lo que le permitió evitar que aquel día se llenara de más muertes.

Tal vez no era el más valiente, pero siempre buscaría proteger a sus seres queridos sin importar cómo.

—Y es por eso que debo hacerlo.

Sin perder más tiempo, Shinji fue a la dirección que había llegado a su teléfono. El número no era el de Asuka, pero algo le decía que ahí iba a estar ella.

Al llegar, notó de que se trataba de uno de esos lugares abandonados de Japón tras los eventos del Segundo Impacto. Había muchas casas abandonadas, algunas con riesgo de caer en cualquier momento, pero de alguna manera era como una obra de arte en medio de un lienzo que buscaba opacarlo con otro estilo de arte más moderno.

Tras salir del carro, caminó por una deteriorada calle logrando apenas identificar la dirección con ayuda de un viejo señalamiento.

«Aquí es» pensó él mientras veía la casa deteriorada que estaba frente a sus pies.

Dando un paso al frente, Shinji se armó de valor y entró al viejo edificio donde él sabía que encontraría a su compañera. Se preparó mentalmente para cualquier situación, pero de alguna manera sabía que todo estaba bien.

El lugar estaba algo destruido. Era evidente que el tiempo causaba estragos en este tipo de viviendas que hace tiempo albergaron familias felices que tuvieron que desplazarse para poder tener una mejor vida.

Al llegar al segundo piso, notó que había partes donde el techo no se encontraba dejando ver aquel cielo azul. Siguiendo con su caminar, Shinji notó una puerta abierta que daba a un baño en donde una cabellera roja se asomaba desde una tina.

—Asuka.

Sin perder más tiempo, fue con ella notando así la situación en la que se encontraba.

Su ropa se encontraba a lado de donde estaba ella, perfectamente doblada; sus zapatos se encontraban justo a lado y aquellos clips neuronales que solía usar siempre, se encontraban tirados lejos de ella y con signos de maltrato.

Asuka estaba dentro de la bañera abrazando sus piernas mientras lloraba en un agua sucia notando que sus piernas tenían rastros de sangre que salían de sus muñecas. Era evidente que ella había decidido acabar con su vida y un trozo de cristal con sangre era la evidencia de que buscó hacerlo para poder de fin a un dolor del cual ya no buscaba saber nada.

Shinji se acercó a ella y esta alzó su mirada mostrando unos ojos llenos de miedo.

—Asuka—aún cuando la veía frágil, un alivio lo calmó al ver que había llegado a tiempo—. Estoy aquí—susurró él mientras se arrodillaba para abrazarla.

Ella nuevamente sollozó ante la sensación de sentirse protegida por el chico al que maltrató desde el inicio. Se sentía hastiada de si misma, de su arrogante y soberbia actitud que había tenido con él y que siempre llevaba a lastimarlo.

Y sin embargo, él al final fue a rescatarla tal y como su corazón anhelaba siempre. Tomando unas vendas, Shinji con sumo cuidado limpió aquellas heridas que tenía mientras intentaba ser el Invencible Shinji que ella tanto necesitaba, aún cuando eso le era difícil al verla en el estado en que se encontraba.

Cuando terminó, Asuka lo buscó con su mirada esperando que él no estuviera molesto, esperando que no la odiara. Esto no pasó desapercibido, y en un intento por tranquilizarla, le dio un tierno beso en la frente tras haber recordado el error que hizo cuando los dos compartieron aquel beso hace tiempo.

—Está bien, todo está bien—no sabía si sus palabras la tranquilizaban, pero Shinji se esforzaba.

—¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?—preguntó ella con una voz triste y apagada—. Yo solo te causo dolor, pero tampoco soy importante… No necesitas preocuparte.

—Pero sin embargo, yo siempre me preocuparé por ti—le susurró él a su oído—. Lamento mucho no haberte ayudado.

No podía culpar a su padre, no en esta ocasión. De pronto, ella buscó abrazarlo, sorprendiéndolo, pero aceptando con afecto aquella acción de la chica.

—Vamos a casa.

Con cuidado la ayudó a salir de ahí para sentarla en aquella silla donde notó lo mal que se veía. Maldijo en su mente su tan poca visión sobre el mundo que lo rodeaba al percatarse de que había ignorado a la chica, quien ahora sufría tras haber perdido muchas cosas que le daban importancia a su vida.

La ayudó a secarse; la ayudó a vestirse y pararse, pero ella aún tenía miedo. Él temía igualmente, pero ahora quería dejar ese miedo de lado para ser de ayuda, para ayudarla en todo. Sí bien, se daba cuenta de lo mucho que ella se arrepentía de sus acciones, él tampoco podía quedarse atrás ya que el mismo había dado una imagen sumisa al mundo por su miedo a abrirse a las personas, por su miedo de ser amado.

Al salir de ese lugar, notó lo bello que se veía el cielo. Asuka estaba siendo cargada por Shinji en su espalda e igualmente notó aquel lienzo que estaba sobre ellos, admirando en la simpleza del mismo algo que ella nunca observó con anterioridad.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Asuka.


End file.
